Season v 2.0 - Australia
Welcome to the game v 2.0. This year, the game is back and 21 contestants have flown to Australia to take part in the toughtest game show in history. This year, the twists are bigger, the challenges are tougher and the contestants are more diverse. Each week, we will travel to different locations around Australia from the beach to the farm and a dersert to a prison. In the end only 1 can beat THE GAME V 2.0. Contestants / Placements Results Elimination Table Week 2 - Like last season, the conestants were given the offer not to send anyone home. As everyone abstained from voting, no one went home. Week 4 - Brigitte won all vs one week and not only got back into the game but had the power to eliminate any player except paul as he has immunity. She chose April. Then the usual elimination process took place. Week 8 - As part of unexpected week, Kirsty and Carly became castaways and would not return until the final week in which one of them would gain a place into the final. Week 9 - As part of a that week's twist, the person who came last in the points challenge would be eliminated immediatly, that person was Dale and was sent home. The elimination process continued. Double or Nothing Bracelets The double or nothing braceets returned for a second season. Introduced in week 7, the double or nothing bracelts can affect the entire outcome of the game. If someone wearing the double bracelet wins the game, they will get double the prize money to £100,000. If someone wearing the nothing bracelet wins the game, they will get half of the prize money, £25,000 for their efforts. If someone is eliminated with a bracelet on, they have to give it to someone else before they leave. Swaps can take place at any time. Locations Each week, the contestants travel to different parts of the country and will live in different places outside to represent the culture of the area. Week 1 - 'Fitzroy Island, QLD '''Week 2 -' The Whitsundays, QLD 'Week 3 - '''Gold Coast, QLD '''Week 4 - '''Sydney, NSW '''Week 5 - '''Hunter Valley, NSW '''Week 6 - '''Cambera, AUT '''Week 7 - '''Southern Highlands, NSW '''Week 8 - '''The Kimberly. NT '''Week 9 - '''Alice Springs, NT '''Week 10 - '''Perth, WA '''Week 11 - '''Kangeroo Island, SA '''Week 12 - '''Adaleide, SA '''Weel 13 - '''Melbourne, VIC '''Week 14 - '''Launcester, TAS '''Week 15 - '''Hobart, TAS Gameplay 'Test Challenges A test challenge is where contestants play for power in the game like Immunity, Advantage/Disadvantages and Luxuary Week 1 - Beach Assault: Contestants arrive on the beach used on home and away and told that the winner will get choose thier partner and get immunity but for the person who comes in last, automatic elimination. Contestants had to dig under three legs so they can get under them. Along the way they have collect parts of a flag. To get the final part they have to swin through the ocean to the end of the beach where a bucket with a flag in. They then have to go back and raise their flag. Charlie won and chose Robyn as it partner. They were given immunity. Brigitte came last and was automatically sent hiome. As she got in the car, there was a dvd message saying "It's not over yet ..." the rest in sunknown. Week 2 - The money run: Contestant arrive to see a giant money machine, a runway and a wind machine. Each contestant will have 1 min in the money machine to collect as much money with the thier hand. Then they have another 30 secs to put as much money as they can into a box in the middle of a slippery runway. This doesnt help by a strong wind machine being pointed at them. The person with the most money in the box wins £10,000. However, to get the money then they must leave the competition forever with no chance of return and the money taken out of the prize fund. Dale won and decided to stay in the competition. Week 3 - A rocky road at Q1: Teams had to run up all the stairs of the Q1 building to the top floor, then barefoot both team members had to run round an octaganal pebbely rocky road. Once they have done that they have to take there team flag and climb on the outside of the building and too the very top, the first to the top and wave the flag wins. The yellow team won and got immunity and the power to give a one point penalty to another team; they chose the red team. Week 4 - Little boxes: Arriving at sydney's northhead santurary. Teams entered camp biggeslt loser and found black boxes in the weigh in room. They were told that they were playing for induvidual immunity. Contestants had to get into one of the black boxes and exit after 3 hours but there is not time peices in there. They have to guess when to get out. There are some instruments like chalk and an 60 second egg timer to help them. The closest to the 3 hour mark wins. Paul was closest and won immunity. It was then told that it was all vs one and then revealed that they will all be against Brigitte who was eliminated in the week 1 test challenge in a chance to earn redemption and a place back in the game. Week 5 - 1,2,3,4, I declaire a mud war: Teams arrived and shocked to find out they were still playing as couples/ Teams had to pick 1 person to represent them. Teams will randomly be drawn to face another team Teams are told an area where a bag is and have to race and fight in the mud to get it. The first to the mat goes through to the next round. Brigitte as she won all vs one week went straight through to round 2. In the Penultimate round, the tree remaining teams fight for 2 bags to go straight to the final round. Then in the final round, the first to the mat with the bag wins letters from home for their team. Robyn won it for the brown team. Week 6 - Russian Roulette: Each contestant sttod on a 10 foot platform on a metal circular floors. Each round will start with a 90 second quiz. Each contestant will in turn be asked a question, if they get it right they will be in the saftey zone. Then if another contestant gets one right, the saftey moves to them. If they don'd answer within 5 seconds then they are out. After the round, the person with saftey pull a lever releasing "the spot", whoever it landa on ia out as it is completely by random. When there are two left, the person who gets saftey wins. Contestants will know when they are out as the metal floor beneath them will open and they will be dropped from the game. Jeremy won and got the power to pick the green and blue teams. Week 7 - Red or Black: '''Teams had to make decisions on the outcome on various dangerous games and stunts. Half of each team had to choose red, the other have to choose black. If right, they will move to the next stunt. If wrong, they are out. In the final game containing one member of each team who is left standing, its a spin of roulette wheel with the person who wins gets to decide who gets the double or nothing bracelets. Aaron won and decided to give Brigitte the double bracelet and Jason the nothing bracelet. '''Week 8 - Unexpected Marathon: Teams were blindfolded into the kimberly and lead to the starting line. They were told to take off their blindfolds and have to run a marathon. The first two contestants to finsh would get a prize. Carly and Kirsty won but the prize was not what they seemed as they were told that they were eliminated. As they were leaving, they recieved a dvd message saying that they will live as castaways back to where it began on fitzroy island. All they will do is eat, sleep and train with a man known as the commando. In the last week of the competition, the two will duel off. The loser is eliminated while the winner gets a guarenteed place in the final. The contestants were not aware of this new twist yet. 'Points Challenges' A points challenge is where the contestant play for points. The contestants with the lowest overall points are up for elimination. Contestants are isolated from the others so it will not affect the outcome. The first to quit/ comes last gets 1 point. The last one standing / winner gets the maximum points avaliable. From week 11, contestants competed in 2 points challenge each week. Week 1 - Arms Race: Contestants were given 2 long metal poles and had to put them out at arms length inside a ring for each pole, they had to stay at arms length at all times. If one of them touched the metal rings, an electic shock will incure. Once they have 3. they are out. Last one standing wins. Kirsty wins while Henry came last. Howvever, it was the purple team who had to lowest points otal and faced elimination. Week 2 - Practice what you reach: Each contestant was given an ever ending rope, they had to stay above a yellow line by contionusly climbing up the rope, once they go below the rope then they are out. The last one stand wins. Nick won while Charlie lost for the brown team who had the lowest score and faced elimination. Week 3 - Gump rope: Contestants were placed in booths on the beach and were each given a gump rope (a thick. heathy long rope) which in each round they would have to go over and under a certain amount of times. As the challenge progresses, the harder it gets. If anyone doesnt complete a quota, then they are out. Dale won while Aaron came last but it was the Aqua team who came in last and faced elimination. Week 4 - I get around: Teams were lead to sydney airport where the start line was. The contestants had to first find a map with their next locations in marked luggage coming through baggage claim. Then as they leave, they were faced wirh an option, collect $20 cash, a bus/tram pass or one of 4 signs saying clue or bust which meant they will get an advantage but no passes or cash. The advantage to skip the hotel and go straight to the tower. Teams had to work out a room with a needle view is the hotel right in view of sydney tower there they would have to go and do 50 laps around the tower. Then had to pin point a flag on the harbour bridge Once at the top, they had to look for a sign saying "find marked boat". They then have to find a boat which will take them 100m off shore in which they would have to swim to get to Q base beach where they had to dig up a treasure chest with a map leading them to run to the finish line back at camp. Anna won while violet came last. Brigitte beat the others in average points and returned to the game and a vote to eliminate. While the green team had the lowest points and faced the 2nd elimination of the week. Week 5 - Areoma theropy: Contestants sat at a table and put on a oxygen mask on. In each round, various smells were passed through. If they took off their mask or left the table they were out. As the rounds continue, the smells continued to get worse. The last one left wins. Kirsty won while Ella came last and the orange team had the lowest total points and faced elimination. Week 6 - Gag order: Each contestant was strapped into a torture chair and had their hands shackled with their fingers able to touch a red button. Then a plastic ball was strapped round and into their mouth. As the game progressed, the muscles hurt and making it harder to control the pain. If they had enough, they had to press the red button and would be taken out immediatly. Carly won while Robyn came last. It was overall, the blue team who came last and faced elimination. Week 7 - Just Deserts: Contestants had one minuite to eat as much sweet food as they could. The person who eats the most in that round will not have to do the next round. The person who comes last in each round has to do a penalty round which involves drinking shots of milk. If someone gives up or vomits then they are out. Joshua won while carly came last. Overall, it was the green team who lost and faced elimination. Week 8 - Nothing can beat the unexpected: Contestants were induvidually tested. Each contestant had to make their way through an obsticle course blindfolded once they had landed into a tub of water, they could take their blindfold off and make their way to the edge of a cliff they had to absail down to the bottom. To finish off, they had to collect a flag in the middle of a lake. However, the lake was full of deadly crocodiles. Once they had flag and back to shore their time would stop. If they did not complete the absail or lake, they would get a penalty. Ella won while Jerry came last but it was the green team who lost and faced elimination.